


The Babysitter

by Tonicon1231



Series: From Babysitter to Boyfriend [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erik Being Cocky, Erik Has Feelings, Erik eventually grows up, First Crush, Jealous Erik, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Secret Crush, T'Challa is the babysitter, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicon1231/pseuds/Tonicon1231
Summary: Erik was going to make his babysitters week a living hell. At least that used to be the plan.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Series: From Babysitter to Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602958
Comments: 29
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I just wrote this for fun. Enjoy!

Erik told his mom he didn’t need a babysitter. He was thirteen and his fourteenth birthday was only two months away but still, his mom insisted that he needed to be watched while she went on a three-week-long business trip. Erik had no say in who he wanted to watch him either; notably, after he asked for it be their neighbor Klaue who just turned eighteen three months ago. Erik knew it was a far fetched idea, considering Klaue had always been a trouble maker and went to juvie twice during his first year of high school. But Erik liked playing video games with him and he let him do anything he wanted. His mom shut that suggestion down twice and instead called some of her friends. That was the last time Erik heard anything about a babysitter.

It wasn’t until the day of the trip that she told Erik his sitter would arrive soon. Erik chose to ignore her, even after the doorbell rang, he focused on his video games.

“This is Erik.” Erik didn’t look away from the screen. “Erik, say hi. This is my friend’s son, T’Challa.”

_ T’Challa? What kinda name was that?  _

“Erik.” His mother scolded when he didn’t turn around so he relented and peeked at the man over his shoulder.

“Hello, Erik,” Erik noted his accent but didn’t care enough to question it. 

“Hey.” He said quickly then turned back around to continue his game.

He heard his mom sigh. “Sorry about him.”

“No, no, it’s alright. I’m used to babysitting young teenagers. Plus, I have a younger sister.”

“Aw, really? I’m sure you take good care of her.”

T’Challa chuckled. “I try to.”

“What’s her name again?”

“Her name’s Shuri. She’s four.”

“That’s such a beautiful name.”

Erik rolled his eyes. The babysitter, T’Challa-- whatever his stupid name was-- sounded like a pushover. Erik wasn’t dumb. The more this dude related his own situation to his mother, the more they would get along. Just for that, he was going to make T’Challa’s three weeks here a living hell.

“Let me show you around the kitchen.”

“Thank you.”

“Erik, why don’t you be a gentleman and bring T’Challa’s bags to the guest room?”

“ _ He can do it himself _ ,” Erik mumbled low enough so they couldn’t hear what he said.

“What did you say?” Erik heard his mom tapping her foot. He knew then it was either cutting off the games or getting his butt whooped if he didn’t get his ass up right now.

“Nothing, I’m on it.” He watched them walk out of the room before grabbing the medium-sized suitcase and dragging it to the downstairs guest room. Surprisingly, it was light enough for him to haphazardly throw it on the floor beside the bed. 

Erik began to make his way out of the room before pausing abruptly. He smirked, turned around and headed straight toward the suitcase. He unzipped it and instantly dug in, searching for anything of value; something that his babysitter held dear. Past all the folded clothes, he touched something cold and round feeling. He grabbed the small object, instantly finding out that it was a ring. Erik stared at it, noting all the strange symbols before depositing the ring into the pocket of his shorts. He gently lay the folded clothes back into position before rezipping the suitcase and leaving the room.

As soon as he walked out the door, he knocked into something. Actually, it was someone. 

“Are you alright?” Erik looked up at T’Challa whose smile was so bright with worry, he almost felt sorry for wanting him gone.

“Yup, everything’s good.”

“Oh and thank you for putting my suitcase away,” T’Challa added.

Erik almost gave a cheeky remark but then he glanced at his mom standing behind T’Challa. “Welcome.” He moved past the two and went back to his game.

It wasn’t until ten minutes later that his mom hugged him goodbye as he watched her get into a taxi. “Be good, Erik.”

“Mhm.”

“Please, please, try to. I promise once you’re fifteen or sixteen, you can stay at home alone.” Erik understood he was still young but still, his mom was a little overprotective. Maybe it was because his father died so early on but still, this was just ridiculous.

“Okay, I’ll play nice.”

She smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Thank you, Erik. I’ll see you in three weeks. Love you. Bye.”

Erik waved and watched the cab go before turning back to the house, spotting T’Challa waving at the cab too. 

_ God, this was going to be a long-ass three weeks. _

  
  
  


***

  
  


“What would you like for dinner, Erik?”

Erik shrugged, not looking away from the screen even when his character died. “Shit.”

“What game are you playing?”

Erik noticed how T'Challa didn’t comment on him cursing. Because of that, he finally decided to answer him. “Gears of War.”

“What’s it about?”

“War.”

T’Challa laughed a bit. “Well, how do you play?”

Erik sighed, now hoping that T’Challa would just go away. “I can’t concentrate when you’re talking to me.”

Erik heard a noise behind him then saw a chair being placed next to him. “How about I order us some pizza and watch you play? Then I can probably learn something.”

Erik looked up at the man who wore that same bright smile. Erik wouldn’t admit it then, but he found T’Challa to be quite nice looking.

“Do whatever you want.”

And T’Challa did. Despite it being a school night, T’Challa let Erik stay up two hours past curfew before advising him to get some rest. It went on like that for four days. T’Challa would cook breakfast, pack his lunch then order pizza for dinner. Erik even let T’Challa play with him a few times. By the end of the first week, Erik found T’Challa comfortable to talk to.

“Ah, I died again.” T’Challa sighed.

“I told you to keep reloading your ammo.”

“I know, I know, I just always forget.” T’Challa chuckled before setting down his controller. T’Challa stretched and Erik found himself staring at his stomach when his shirt rode up. He quickly turned away when T’Challa looked over.

“H-How old are you anyway?” Erik asked, hoping that T'Challa didn't notice.

“I’m eighteen.”

He was the same age as Erik’s neighbor. Funny how things turn out. “You in college or something?”

“Of course I am. Remember? I go to class while you’re at school.”

“Oh…” Truth be told, Erik forgot. Sometimes he’d find himself so focused on T’Challa’s lips that he tended to block out his voice. Not that he didn’t like hearing T’Challa talk, no, that was far from it. He loved hearing him talk especially with that accent.

At that, Erik groaned aloud. Why was he thinking about that just now?

“What? Is something wrong?” T’Challa asked but Erik shook his head.

“No, I’m fine… I’m going to go to sleep.”

“Oh… but it’s Friday, I thought you wanted to watch scary movies tonight?”

Erik turned off his game and stood up. He glanced at the clock, reading the 8:03 with a sigh. It was way too early to go to bed but he was more weirded out by the tingly feeling in his gut than staying up late. He thought it best to get away from T’Challa since the feeling only happened when he was around.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared?” T’Challa teased. “After all that talk about you being a horror movie connoisseur?”

“Wha- I’m not scared!”

T’Challa continued to smirk, “Well then, I’ll get the movie started while you go and make the popcorn.”

Erik relented, once again. “...Okay.” 

There was just something about T’Challa’s smile and voice and just T’Challa as a whole that made Erik ease off a bit. He’d forgone making T’Challa’s stay a living hell after the third day of being here. He didn’t really have a reason to do so, not when his babysitter was this nice. He was still annoying though, so just in case T’Challa did a one-eighty in terms of attitude, he would keep the ring… for now.

Erik made the popcorn while T’Challa found a random horror movie on Netflix, then they settled on the long couch. The funny thing was that Erik wasn’t even the one who was scared. No, leave it to T’Challa to jump every time something appeared on the screen. It was amusing to watch mainly because Erik knew where every jump scare was. With a small smile plastered on his face, he’d look over at T’Challa before some horrible CGI ghost popped up on the screen.

“Ah!... Shit.” T’Challa cursed at himself for jumping every time. He readied himself for the next jumpscare when suddenly a blanket covered his head.

“Erik, wha-”

“Just wear that until I tell you to remove it, okay?”

Just then, T’Challa heard a scream coming from the Tv, proving that another jump scare had passed. “You said it was your first time watching this movie, Erik.” T’Challa curled up more into the couch.

Erik snorted. “I lied, get over it.”

T’Challa relaxed against the couch, simpering a bit at Erik’s remark. 

“You can remove it now.”

T’Challa did as he was told but still held the blanket close. When Erik yawned, T’Challa looked over at him. In the beginning, he thought Erik would be a handful, but he was wrong. The kid was just a little outspoken but that didn’t make him any less sweet. T’Challa chuckled at the memories of their first meeting compared to now.

“What’s so funny?” Erik frowned.

“Nothing.” T’Challa reached over and ruffled the boy’s short locks.

Erik scoffed, pushing away T’Challa’s hand. “Don’t do that.”

“Sorry, you’re just so cute.” He taunted him like a baby.

“Shut up...” Erik looked off to the side. “There’s another jumpscare.” T’Challa gasped, quickly covering his eyes with the blanket. To be honest, there wasn’t going to be another jump scare for a while but Erik didn’t want T’Challa to see him as he felt heat rushing to his cheeks. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Today was Halloween and usually, Erik watched scary movies and stayed up all night. It was the only school night his mom allowed him to stay up even though he regretted it every morning. He planned on watching scary movies again with T’Challa and was excited when he came home from school. When he got inside and ran to the kitchen, he was surprised to see a toddler sitting in a highchair chugging down juice from a sippy cup. 

“What the hell?” He said, dropping his backpack on the ground.

“Hell! Hell!” The little girl repeated happily. 

Erik smiled mischievously at the cute toddler. “Yeah, hell. Do you know how to say the word fu-- Ow!” He rubbed the top of his head after T’Challa slapped him there.

“Don’t curse around my sister, Erik.”

“Sorry.” He grumbled watching as T’Challa kissed her on the cheek.

_ Lucky.  _

“What is she doing here anyway?” Erik went to the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips while T’Challa was stirring something on the stove.

“We’re going trick or treating tonight, of course.” He watched as T’Challa licked the wooden spoon, taste testing whatever was on it. Seeing this instantly reminded Erik that time he saw T’Challa eating ice-cream.

“ _ Just like a kitten _ ,” Erik mumbled under his breath with a small grin. 

“What’d you say?” T’Challa went to the sink and washed the spoon off.

Erik snorted, tossing a chip into his mouth. “I said I’m not going.”

T’Challa stopped rinsing and looked at Erik with a frown. “Why not?”

“Because I’m not a child.”

“You’re going.” He laughed, causing Erik to pout. 

“I’m not. I’m almost an adult.” He said ignoring T’Challa as he laughed again. He frowned then went to poke at Shuri’s chubby cheeks, hoping to relieve some stress.

“I’ve seen teenagers older than you go trick or treating, Erik.”

“I bet they looked like idiots, huh?” 

T’Challa sighed as he walked back over to the pot and started stirring again. “They didn’t. Besides, I already got you an outfit. I know you’ll love it.”

“What!?”

“What! What!” Shuri repeated then slapped Erik’s hand away.

“Ouch.” 

“You and Shuri are going to look so adorable.”

“Hell no, I’m not going.”

T’Challa leaned back against the counter and rolled his eyes. “I already told your mom and now she wants pictures.”

Erik hummed knowing that he could simply call his mom and tell her he wasn’t going. She would probably be disappointed but she knows that Erik hasn’t been tricking or treating since he was eleven years old. 

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate pictures of Shuri more than me.” He said, finishing the small bag of chips. “So I’m not going.” 

T’Challa sighed and turned around to check on the food. “You’re so focused on your age, Erik but I’ll be dressing up as well.”

Erik paused at the trashcan, letting the bag of chips dangle from his fingers as he focused his gaze on T’Challa. “You? Dressing up as what?”

“You’ll know once you get dressed in your own costume.”

_ T’Challa’s outfit couldn’t be that special enough to make him go.  _

“Let me say this again. **I'm. Not. Going.** ”

  
  
  


*

*

*

  
  
  


5 hours later

  
  
  


*

*

*  
  


“Trick or treat,” Erik said in the most monotone voice he could cough up.

“Aww! You and your little sister are soooo cute!”

He tried to smile at the old white lady but it ended up looking more like a sneer. She gave Erik candy and cooed at Shuri’s little princess crown as she held up her already very heavy pumpkin bucket. He didn’t know how the four-year-old was doing it but she didn’t let Erik or T’Challa help so the bucket ended up dragging against the ground.

Erik actually wasn’t having a bad time. They went to T’Challa’s neighborhood which had the biggest houses he’d ever seen and these rich people gave out a lot of candy. He was glad T’Challa brought a pillowcase because the handles of his bag broke right after the two-hour mark. But five hours ago, Erik really wasn’t up for it. He just wanted to stay at home and watch movies with T’Challa again-- that is until he saw the babysitters outfit. 

  
  


_ ***Flashback*** _

Erik couldn’t look away when T’Challa came out of his room. T’Challa was dressed as little red riding hood, frilly blue dress and all. Too bad he had on tights or Erik would have really popped a blood vessel.

“How do I look?”

Erik dropped his empty trick or treating bag, mouth agape, thankful that Shuri was there to make this situation less awkward for him.

“Pretty! Brother looks pretty.” 

“Aw, thank you, Shuri.” T’Challa picked up his baby sister and kissed her on the cheek. “You look pretty too.” He looked at Erik. “You look good as well, Erik. I was afraid I didn’t get the right size.”

“T-Thanks.” He muttered, taking a step back when T’Challa walked over to him. The babysitter bent down to his knees and let Shuri go before adjusting Erik’s snug collar. 

“There we go,” T’Challa said, breath ghosting over Erik’s face, making his heart nearly stop.  _ He was too close! _

“Now it’s perfect.” He smiled and Erik was suddenly blind. “Let’s take a picture for your mom.”

T’Challa grabbed the toddler who was now messing with a remote control and pulled her next to Erik. Erik gulped when T’Challa wrapped his arm around the two wafting a sweet scent into Erik’s nose. He quickly held his breath, feeling a strange heat pool through him. He was internally begging to be released knowing exactly what was coming. 

“Say Cheese.” T’Challa held up his phone.

“Cheese!” Shuri said enthusiastically.

Erik forgot that he had stopped breathing until T’Challa pulled his arm away, going to look at the picture. “Erik, you look a little flushed here.” The babysitter turned around and placed the back of his hand on Erik’s forehead. "You don't feel hot. It doesn’t look like you have a fever.”

Erik’s heart was beating so damn fast he thought he was going to choke. Plus the tingly feeling in his stomach wouldn’t go away. “I… I gotta go to the restroom!” Erik ran out of the room.

T’Challa watched him disappear down the hallway. “Mm? He must have been holding it in for too long.” He shrugged, fixing Shuri’s princess crown. 

_ ***Flashback End*** _

Erik would never live that down and chose to forget it. Presently, he loathed the walking and the fake smiling but getting to look at T’Challa in all sorts of different angles was enough to appease his misery.

“Erik!” Someone called and Erik turned around. It was one of his friends; a girl named Linda. She ran over with her Batgirl costume. “I knew it was you.” 

“How?”

“Naruto? Who else is dressed up as an anime character for Halloween?”

Erik folded his arms. “A lot of people.” Erik hadn’t seen any that night but he wasn’t about to prove her right. Besides, T’Challa was the one that got him this outfit, knowing how much he loved the show. Erik was gonna keep this with him forever.

“Sure.” She snickered. “Anyway, is that the babysitter you’ve been talking about?”

Erik glanced over at T’Challa who was taking more pictures of Shuri. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“Wait, is his name T’Challa Udaku?”

“Yeah? How do you know him?”

“His dad’s really really rich. My great aunt and uncle have been trying to get invited to some of his mother’s dinner parties.” She pointed back at her family across the street.

“Figures.” Erik rolled his eyes at the rich people’s problems. “Good luck with that. I heard from Shuri his mom yells a lot.”

“That little toddler?” She questioned.

“What? She gives a lot of valuable information for a four-year-old.”

Linda giggled. “You’re so cute, Erik.”

Erik frowned. “Don’t call me that.” He’s already had enough of that from T’Challa and about every damn house they’ve been to tonight.

“Erik! Come on, we’re moving to the next house.” T’Challa shouted.

“That’s me. See you at school tomorrow, Lin!” 

She watched him go with a smile and a thumping heart. She thought that Erik was just so handsome even if he was a nerd. Soon… very soon she would confess her feelings to him.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


They didn’t actually end up going back to Erik’s house that night. Instead, they stayed at T’Challa’s massive mansion. Erik let little Shuri give a tour of the downstairs only because she had a hard time walking up the long stairwell. Little did he know, they had an elevator in the house and T’Challa was the one to show him around upstairs.

Erik wasn’t that impressed by anything not until they got to the huge entertainment room. There was a shelf full of board games, a pool table, foosball, an enormous Tv, and video games. He quickly walked over to the shelf beside the Tv and looked at all the gaming systems.

“You said you didn’t play video games,” Erik said going straight for the PlayStation 4. 

T’Challa sat down on what was equivalent to a fancy movie theater seat. “I do sometimes but not like you. I wouldn’t call myself a gamer.”

Erik snorted. “Yeah, we all know that. You suck.”

“Hey, I’m trying.” T’Challa laughed as he watched Erik pick a game to play. “I’m good at Wii sports.” He attempted to brag but received an incredulous look from Erik.

“That’s not a video game.”

T’Challa gave a playful pout at being ridiculed by a kid. “Well, I have the highest score in the tennis game so I’m good with that.”

Erik laughed at how serious T’Challa sounded. “I bet I could beat your high score.”

“You won’t. The only person who’s ever been close to beating me is, Darnell.”

“Who’s Darnell?”

“My boyfriend.”

Erik stopped smiling. He refocused his gaze on the row of video games once again, mumbling a quiet ‘oh’ to T’Challa’s last statement. His every muscle tensed when T’Challa continued talking about him.

“Actually we were supposed to go to a party tonight which is the reason why I got dressed up but… he said he was busy.” Erik hated the sadness in T’Challa’s tone.

“You didn’t have fun with me and Shuri?” Erik's temples throbbed, waiting for the babysitter to answer.

“Oh, no, no, Erik. I did.” He nodded frantically. “I had a good time with the two of you.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Well, I was just hoping to see him tonight is all…” T’Challa tapered off, probably wondering why he was talking to Erik about this. “Um anyway, your mom said that you're allowed to stay up all night.”

“Yeah, I know.”

T’Challa wondered why Erik sounded a little dejected all of sudden. “... Did you still want to watch scary movies tonight?”

Erik shrugged. “Sure.”

After picking a movie, they settled on the large lounge seats. Even though Erik was feeling a little down he couldn’t help but smile and tease T’Challa for being a scaredy-cat. It went on like that for three movies until Erik noticed T’Challa had stopped jumping and squirming about. He looked over to find his babysitter asleep.

Erik was temporarily distracted by the shadows along T’Challa’s soft-looking face. Their position changed ever so often as a result of the lights flashing from the large screen. He scooched near, getting a closer look at T’Challa’s long eyelashes and narrow nose. Embarrassment stirred in Erik because of just how pretty he found his babysitter to be. 

_ Was this normal? Was it right to have these feelings for someone older than him?  _

Probably not but Erik couldn’t help it. He let his body move closer, ignoring the squeal from the leather seat beneath him. He leaned over T’Challa’s face-- slowly as to not wake him up-- then kissed him on the cheek. He pulled away quickly and rubbed at his mouth as guilt consumed him from within.

_ He just kissed T’Challa.  _

It wasn’t on the lips but to Erik it meant something. He sighed moving as far as he could and pulled the blanket over his head. Shame washed over him in waves and he suddenly felt the need to cry.

_ If only he was older then maybe… _

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Erik woke up tired as hell. He most likely had gotten 2 hours of sleep at the most. T’Challa woke him up, telling Erik to get ready and handed him his clothes and toiletries he didn’t know T’Challa brought with him. After getting ready in T’Challa’s oversized bathroom he took his time to leisurely study the rest of T’Challa’s room. It was gigantic and for no reason at all. Erik would never understand the need for all this space when half of the things in the room weren’t even necessary. Like the two love seats, and what was that? A fireplace? 

Erik scoffed as he walked over to the longest dresser he’d ever seen, stopping to look at the pictures scattered about the mirror. Most of them were taken with his family and a couple of friends from the looks of their graduation hats. He paused, glaring at one photo in particular. 

“He’s skinny as hell.” Erik mused as he reached up and grabbed the photo of T’Challa and his boyfriend. He battled the urge to recoil at seeing them kissing in some sort of photobooth. “I could take him,” Erik said proudly taking the photo and ripping it down the middle. With a smirk, he crumbled the half with Darnells face on it. Erik knew this was a childish thing to do but he didn’t care. After seeing T’Challa looking so sad last night, Erik thought Darnell deserved it. Also, he was feeling a bit spiteful at the moment. He silently prayed they wouldn’t last long. 

“Erik?” He jumped, swiftly stuffing the ruined photograph into his pocket before T’Challa appeared at the doorway. “Didn’t you hear me calling you? Come and eat breakfast, I have to drive you to school soon.”

“Okay.” Erik smiled, hoping T’Challa didn’t see anything. Luckily he turned around without sparing Erik a second glance.

Erik was still, of course, extremely embarrassed from what he did last night. This was one reason why he couldn’t look T’Challa in the eye at breakfast. Luckily Ramonda was at the table to distract him.

“You look just like your mother, Erik.”

“Umm, thanks.”  _ Was that a compliment? _

“I’m glad she remembered T’Challa liked to babysit in his spare time.” She said with a wide smile. “T’Challa has always been a natural with children. Are you having fun with him?” She asked.

Erik glanced at T’Challa wiping away the crumbs from Shuri’s mouth before answering. “Yeah, we’re having fun.” From his peripheral, he saw T’Challa smile.

“That’s good then.” She said, taking a bite of her food. “Let’s just hope this one won’t develop a crush on you like last time.”

Erik accidentally bit his tongue while chewing his food. He cursed internally, trying not to react in front of everyone.

“Mama,” T’Challa complained. “Don’t.”

“What? I’m just saying.” Ramonda looked back at Erik. “You know the last boy he babysat confessed his love to T’Challa? It was so funny.”

“Mama!” T’Challa said sharply, then he started speaking to her in Xhosa.

Erik looked back down at his plate, listening as the two started arguing in a language he wished he could understand. So… Erik wasn’t the first to fall for his babysitter; he wasn’t the first to fall for someone older than him.  _ This was normal? _ If so, then that meant this situation wasn’t weird. There was no need to brood over the fact that he liked T’Challa anymore. 

Erik smirked and started eating his food again. By the time he finished, the two stopped arguing and Ramonda got up to leave.

T’Challa sighed. “I’m so sorry about that, Erik. Especially if it made you feel uncomfortable.”

Erik shrugged, looking at T’Challa with a smile. “Nope, I’m good."

It’s not like Erik was going to be an idiot and confess like the last guy but still, now he knew that he wasn’t weird and that...  _ he wasn’t alone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Fan Art done by a friend 😊
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426003/chapters/53581852


	2. Chapter 2

Erik couldn’t escape Darnell just yet. Similar to when Shuri came to visit, apparently his mom allowed T’Challa to bring his boyfriend over too. Considering T’Challa’s been on lockdown babysitting Erik for the last two weeks, I guess that’s why she allowed it. Because of this, Erik hated his mom at the moment. The fact that he had to look upon this fool’s ugly face, made him even angrier. T’Challa didn’t seem to notice Erik’s drastic mood change from when he entered the kitchen to when he threw his backpack on the ground. This forced Darnell to back off T’Challa who was at the stove cooking whatever.

“Welcome back, Erik.”

“...Hey.” Erik not so subtly kicked Darnell’s ankle as he made his way over to the pantry. “Sorry.” He mumbled when the latter hissed.

“It’s alright little man.” He laughed. “It’s finally nice to meet you.”

“I know it is,” Erik said, causing T’Challa to snicker while Darnell raised a wary brow.

“So, T’Challa wasn’t lying when he said you were disrespectful.” Erik ignored the jab, going next to T’Challa to see what he was cooking.

“Smells good.”

“Thank you.” T’Challa ruffled his hair. “And I said he was cheeky, Darnell.”

“Same thing.” Darnell laughed gruffly. Erik found it ugly and cringed, evidently letting Darnell know how he felt because he stopped laughing as soon as he started. Erik smirked after seeing how self-conscious the guy was. That’s when he started to mess with him. Erik claimed that Darnell’s barber messed up his hairline and that he needed new shoes. 

After a while, Darnell started to ignore Erik completely but it wasn’t like he could get near T’Challa either. Wherever T’Challa went, Erik went and while Darnell seemed to be extremely annoyed by this, T’Challa didn’t seem so at all. It wasn’t until dinner was being served that Erik moved away from T’Challa to sit at the dinner table. 

“Mm, this has a very… strange taste, T’Challa. You got any salt to make it better?”

"You missing taste buds or something?” Erik frowned. “T’Challa’s cooking is always the best."

“You really need to watch your mouth.” Darnell returned with a fixed gaze. Erik challenged him, feeling a swell of pride that he had just defended T’Challa-- in a sense. 

"Thank you, Erik,” T’Challa said after practically slamming the salt on the table. “But it's okay, people have different tastes." 

Erik could hear the bitterness in his babysitter’s tone but Darnell seemed oblivious to it. His hopes rose at that. _Maybe T’Challa was growing tired of Darnell too._

Erik was glad that he finished his homework on the bus again or that would have given Darnell the opportunity to be alone with T’Challa for the rest of the evening. _Not today, scrawny ass,_ Erik cheered as he flopped himself down in the middle of T’Challa and Darnell. He felt his babysitter adjust to give him more room while Darnell tutted in annoyance. T’Challa started some random movie and Darnell was bold enough to throw his arm across the back of the couch. Erik assumed he was able to touch T’Challa with the way they both looked at each other over Erik’s head. 

Irritation crashed through Erik as he drummed his fingers on his knee. He needed to think of something quick. Eventually, Erik smiled, going as far as to lean his head on T’Challa’s arm and pretend he had fallen asleep. It wasn’t long before the babysitter amended their positions by making it comfortable for Erik. Brazenly, Erik cracked open an eye to see Darnell arching a confused brow. They stared at each other again-- Erik with a smirk and Darnell with a scowl. He was probably catching on to what Erik was doing now.

Just as Darnell was about to point out Erik’s little ploy, T’Challa’s phone began to ring.

"Oh, it's my mama.” Erik sat up as T’Challa moved to stand. “I'll be right back."

Erik already knew Darnell was going to say something to him as soon as T’Challa left the room.

"Hey kid, I don’t know what your problem is but why don't you go to your room for a bit, I want some alone time with T'Challa," Darnell said, flicking his hand toward the stairs.

"Nope," Erik chose to look at the Tv. "I'm comfortable."

Darnell laughed and Erik once again felt the need to cover his ears. "Listen, little man, you'll understand when you’re older." He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and raised a knowing eyebrow. "Y'know, what I mean?"

"I have no idea," Erik said with faux innocence.

Darnell tutted, before shoving Erik’s shoulder playfully. "Come on, just please go upstairs. We'll call you down in like 20 minutes-- maybe 30. I mean..." He looked around then started whispering. “... _Who knows how long T’Challa will want to go on for_.”

Erik snapped, shifting so he could punch Darnell straight in the face. To his surprise, Darnell was quick and grabbed his hand with a small grin. “Calm down, little man.”

Erik growled and yanked his hand away. “This is my house! Try some shit with T’Challa and I’ll tell my mom.” At the expense of T’Challa getting fired, he threatened the man with the oldest trick in the book-- _the most childish trick in the book_. Erik stood up and moved to the other couch, angry that he wasn’t able to kick that dudes ass. Erik swore then that he would grow stronger.

Darnell didn’t say anything more because T’Challa came back out. Erik noticed that Darnell didn’t try to make a move on T’Challa again. He was now on his phone typing away with an ugly smile on his face. Erik wasn’t the only one to notice either. From his peripheral, Erik could see T’Challa trying to peek at Darell’s phone. His babysitter squirmed around a bit and cleared his throat every few minutes as if he were trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. Erik didn’t understand the situation at all but with the way T’Challa kept sighing, he could tell that something wasn’t right. 

“Imma bout to go,” Darnell said after a while then stood up.

“Now? You haven’t been here for that long.”

“We can hang out in two weeks when you’re actually free.” He threw Erik a look before walking toward the door with T’Challa right on his tail.

“You said that you would spend the whole day here.”

“Listen, T’Challa my other friends wanna hang out. You know how it is. Plus you got this child here and we can’t even do anything.”

“Don’t talk so loud,” T’Challa whispered. “ _Is that all you wanted to see me for_?"

Darnell sighed, starting to talk quieter and Erik had to strain to listen in. He couldn't really make out what he was saying but considering T'Challa's reaction he assumed it was bad.

"Just go, Darnell!”

"Come on, T'Challa. Why are you always so uptight?"

"Go."

"Man, whatever," Darnell said before the door slammed behind him.

Erik focused on the TV, not wanting T'Challa to know that he listened to their conversation.

"Sorry about that Erik." 

"S'Fine. He killed the mood anyway."

"... He did, didn't he?" T'Challa flopped down on the couch. "Well, I won't be inviting him over again. Trust me." As serious as the babysitter sounded, Erik couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little gloomy. 

“Just forget about him.” Erik further tried to make T’Challa forget about that scrawny ass dude. He didn’t deserve T’Challa’s attention. “He was an asshole anyway.”

“Erik.” T’Challa gave an unbelievable look. “Don’t tell me he said something to you?”

“Yeah, but I’m not worried about it.”

“What did he say?”

Erik wouldn’t budge and tell T’Challa the disgusting thing that Darnell suggested. He didn’t want his babysitter getting mad again, nor did Erik want that bile to linger on his tongue, so he settled with a small lie.

“He just said I was disrespectful again.”

“Well… maybe just a little.”

“I thought you said I was cheeky?”

He watched T’Challa smile and completely ignore him. Erik scoffed knowing full well the way he treated Darnell today was something he’d never do with any other adult he’d just met. To bad for him, that Erik claimed T’Challa as his for the time being.

“To make up for insulting me, I want ice cream,” Erik said to T’Challa’s surprise.

“Again?” T’Challa looked at him. “That’s the third time this week and that’s not including last week.”

Erik shrugged. “I just really like it.” 

_And like watching you eat it._

T’Challa sighed and hesitated before agreeing. “This will be the _last_ time, Erik. After this, no more for as long as I’m here. Do you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.”

***

Erik watched T’Challa dig through his closet, trying to find something for Erik to wear. It was extra chilly today and unlike his mom, T’Challa wouldn’t let Erik leave the house without being dressed in warm clothing. The babysitter sighed after he only found shorts and t-shirts.

“We’re going shopping.” T’Challa made a decision after giving up halfway.

Erik shrugged. “I told you I don’t really get cold though.”

“Still, you could get sick.”

“I don’t get sick.”

“You could.” T’Challa fished a jacket from Erik’s desk chair and handed it to him. “Here and go put on your shoes.”

Erik sighed. “Fine.” He felt as though T’Challa was making a big deal out of nothing. Especially since it wasn’t even winter yet. By this time tomorrow, the temperature would rise because that’s just how autumn works. He had no choice in the matter, not when it came to T’Challa, so he reluctantly got into the car and went on from there. 

Shopping with T’Challa was drastically different from shopping with his mom. While his mom was slow and took her time, T’Challa was quick as if he’d already chosen what he wanted the day before. They hiked through the isle of the junior boy’s section with a pace Erik could barely keep up with as he was continuously bombarded with clothes. With his arms full, Erik struggled to see over the pile and was relieved when his babysitter finally made him go into the dressing room.

With a huff, Erik dropped the clothes on the ground and started trying them on. He paused after trying on the fifth shirt when he caught sight of the price tag. Did T’Challa even look at the price? Speaking of money, was T’Challa buying these himself? Erik was sure his mom’s budget didn’t include this just like it didn’t include his Halloween costume. Erik was a little happy that T'Challa decided to buy clothes for him again. He wondered if he was the only kid he'd done this for; if he was special?

“Erik, are you done? Let me see?”

Erik stiffened, almost forgetting that he’d have to show T’Challa his _all_ his outfits. “Coming.” The whole ordeal made Erik feel uncomfortable. He fidgeted non-stop when T’Challa would look him over and straighten out his clothing. The only relief he had was when T’Challa would take a picture and send it to his mom. 

“She said you’re handsome.” T’Challa smiled as he read the text. Erik, on the other hand, was slumped over the little plushie seat situated in the middle of the dressing room area. He wanted to go home already. He didn’t like being fussed over like a child, especially by T’Challa.

“Alright, one last outfit Erik. Then we can go.”

“Thank God.” He mumbled, pulling himself off the seat and heading back into the dressing room. He undressed and redressed, all the same, stopping when an idea popped into his head. He smirked, glad that this last shirt had a lot of buttons that were difficult to maneuver through the holes on the other side. Erik was aware that he was _way_ too old to ask for help but then again he was sure T’Challa would agree.

“T’Challa?” He called from behind the door.

“Mm?”

“I need some help. These buttons are hard to put through.” He said candidly. Erik had abandoned the idea of not wanting T’Challa to touch him, based on the fact that this might be the only chance he’d ever have-- willingly.

“Okay, I’ll help.”

Erik unlocked the door and set his lips into a straight line. He watched T’Challa bend down in front of him and grab the flaps of his shirt. His chest tightened when he felt T’Challa’s fingers brushed over his collar as he clutched the first button. He too had a hard time putting the button through the hole but eventually got it, then went to the second one. 

Erik honestly loved every second of this. Getting to watch T’Challa up close was fulfilling in more ways than one. He loved the way T’Challa frowned when he was concentrating on something, how he bit his plump lower lip and best of all when he touched him. His heart would thump and he’d feel his hopes rise and later on he would retain this image and--

“You’re right, this is hard put on.” T’Challa let go of the third button and stood. “I’ll save you the trouble by not getting this.”

Erik nodded sadly, watching his babysitter exit the dressing room. He thought that he’d have to create more situations like this one. With a little over a week left, he’d have to plan fast.

***

Erik got off the bus with Linda following after him. They were assigned a science project about outer space in class today and naturally, they chose each other as partners. Good thing Linda was smart too; just as smart as he was. They would get this thing done way before the time it was due. For eighth-graders, they had a pretty fun time doing school work for some reason.

“Let’s talk about the stars.” Linda offered another topic while Erik unlocked the door to his house. 

“No, that’s too simple.”

She sighed. “Then what do you want to do? I’ve already named just about everything space has to offer.”

“I said black holes.”

“No, that’s lame and everyone wants to do that one,” Linda whined as she walked into the house behind Erik. “We’re doing stars.”

“Fine.” Erik only agreed so he wouldn’t have to talk about it anymore. He learned it was best to give Linda what she wanted or she would complain for hours. “But we’re gonna pick a specific one.” He dropped his bag on the ground when they entered the kitchen. T’Challa was there sitting at the bar stool with his laptop.

“Welcome home Erik.” His eyes dropped to Linda. “Who’s this?”

“My friend Lin.” He said as an afterthought, heading straight to the pantry.

“Hi Lin, I’m T’Challa.” He reached out to shake her small hand.

“Actually it’s Linda. Lin is just a nickname.” _One that Erik gave her when they were very little; one she was very proud of._

“Then Linda, it’s nice to meet you.” He smiled and Linda thought she’d never seen one so bright before. “Are you guys going to do homework?”

“Yeah,” Erik said coming around the corner with snacks in his hand. “We have a science project.”

“We have to do a poster on one of the many factors that make up outer space.” T’Challa raised a brow at how well-spoken Linda was.

“I see. Well, let me know if you two need some help.”

“Aren’t you a business major or some shit like that?” Erik rebutted after handing Linda a bag of her favorite chips. 

T’Challa rolled his eyes. “I still know about outer space, Erik.”

“Doubt it.” Erik snickered playfully, wincing as T’Challa lightly struck the back of his head. 

“Don’t tease me.”

“It’s hard not to.”

“Zip it.” He scolded with a grin.

Erik pretended to zip his mouth shut with a mocking look.

“Go and do your homework, silly.”

He gave a thumbs-up as Linda followed him to the living room. She found Erik’s behavior toward T’Challa to be... strange. All the times she’s had a babysitter, they’ve never interacted like _this_. Granted, T’Challa was a long-term nanny and it made sense for them to have some type of connection but this was just weird. 

Needless to say, Erik was a little _too_ comfortable with T’Challa. Even when they started on their project Erik needlessly bothered his babysitter. He asked him pointless questions and joked around with him at every chance he got-- cursing and all. T’Challa didn’t seem bothered by it either. He graciously responded to Erik’s merriment with equal joy and amusement. Linda thought Erik was funny but not like T’Challa. He laughed loudly at all of Erik’s jokes-- _all of them_. Without a doubt, the babysitter was good with children and seemed to enjoy his job but with Erik… Linda sensed something different. She was highly acute as noticing Erik’s every move just in case he suddenly took some interest in her. That’s why she noticed Erik’s small change in expression when T’Challa came near.

“What part don’t you understand?” T’Challa said, dropping down on the floor next to Erik.

“This sentence.” Erik pointed at the rubric with what Linda would call vague interest. He let his finger linger, blocking out half the sentence and T’Challa had to pull it out of the way so he could read. Erik didn’t pull his hand away from T’Challa’s hold though, he kept it there and stared at it; _pointlessly stared._ Linda could see Erik swallow and drag his eyes away from his hand only to end up looking at the babysitter’s lips. His eyes remained there, surveying T’Challa as he read the sentence out loud.

“Mm… I see why you’re confused. The way it’s worded makes it hard to understand.”

Everything was needless; _every single move_ Erik made was unnecessary in Linda’s eyes. He could have already pulled his hand away. He could have been looking at the paper while T’Challa talked instead of at his lips. He didn’t need to lean closer to T’Challa and pretend that he was reading the sentence along with him.

Linda grew frustrated and impulsively kicked the coffee table a bit. That startled both of them and finally, Erik pulled his hand out of T’Challa’s grip.

“Sorry.” Linda lied.

“It’s alright, you just scared me.”

“It’s fine if you don’t understand.” She continued. “Not all college students are smart.”

T’Challa blinked, partially opening his lips to speak but held back. “Okay… um… I think you two should ask your teacher to explain what this means, tomorrow.” T’Challa stood up with downturned lips. 

Linda felt a little triumph at the moment. She smiled down at her paper and was glad that she got under T’Challa’s skin.

“Thanks, T’Challa.” She looked up when Erik spoke and immediately regretted what she did. _Erik was angry. He frowned at her. Erik never frowned at her._

She looked down now wishing that time would speed up so her parents would come and get her. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait that long. When they finally did arrive, Erik walked Linda out the door.

She heard the door shut behind them before she said, “Let’s meet up on Thursday and--”

“Don’t ever speak to T’Challa like that again.” Erik cut her off. 

Linda grimaced at Erik’s tone. “I was just joking.” 

“I’m not an idiot, Lin. That wasn’t a joke. You insulted him.”

“What are you getting so mad for?” She huffed. “He’s just your babysitter.”

“... Just don’t do it again,” Erik said just as Linda’s parents blew their car horn. She turned to wave at them before looking back at Erik.

“Bye,” Erik said before grabbing the door handle.

The feeling of jealousy filled her gut at the thought of Erik being alone with T’Challa once again. And before she knew it, she was speaking with pent up frustration. “I wonder what our friends would think once they find out you have a crush on your babysitter?” She watched Erik stiffen.

“Linda! Let’s go, honey!” Her dad called from the car. She turned around and held up her pointer finger, asking them to hold on. Her heart drummed with remorse as she looked back at her friend.

To her surprise, Erik was smiling at her and yet, it seemed melancholy. Linda wasn’t sure how to judge it, not until Erik spoke. “Stop playing around, Lin... I know you wouldn’t do something that. You’re not that evil.” His smile spoke volumes and Linda took it as she saw it. 

_Something just changed between them._

Erik was _too_ nice and seemed to somehow comprehend Linda’s feelings. By being an asshole she had exposed herself but Erik didn’t unfriend her… with that, Linda found one more reason to like him.

Erik, on the other hand, found one reason to condemn her. He knew Linda wasn’t a malicious person but he also understood that jealousy could make a person do crazy things.

_Unfortunately, Linda was a hindrance to Erik’s goal._


	3. Chapter 3

Erik came home from school one day to find T’Challa crying in the bathroom. He dropped his backpack on the floor and stood by the door, listening to cries on the other side of it.

“T’Challa?”

The weeping stopped instantly. He heard tissue being torn and the sink being turned on all before T’Challa answered him. “One moment.”

“You okay?”

“...Y- Yeah. I’m fine, just go and start on your homework. I’ll be out soon.”

Erik wanted to tell T’Challa he already finished his homework on the bus ride over but decided it was best to leave him alone for a while. He made his way upstairs to his room and pulled out his cellphone to call his mom. She picked up the phone after three rings and spoke with such a loud voice, Erik had to move the phone away from his ear.

“Erik! How are you, baby?”

“Good.”

“How’s school?”

“The same.”

“Is that all you’re going to give me? Come on, I know something happened that you didn’t like.”

Erik smiled at his mom’s inquiry. Something always happened at that school and he always complained to her about it. “Nothing big happened this week so I’m good.”

His mom chuckled. “Okay, baby. I’ll believe you for now.”

“You should believe me all the time, though.”

“I’m just joking, Erik.” She laughed.

“You play too much, mom.”

“I know but okay, enough about me, how’s T’Challa?”

Erik thought about T’Challa crying downstairs in the bathroom and his heart clenched. He wanted to know what made him so sad. “He’s cool.”

“Are you two getting along?”

Erik nodded, “Yeah, mom. I told you we were last week.”

“I know you did, I’m just making sure. You know how worried I get sometimes.”

Yup,  _ that, _ Erik knew firsthand. Hence the babysitter in the first place but Erik had grown used to the idea. I mean who would have cooked for him all this week? Or cleaned the house and got him up for school? Erik knew his lazy ass wasn’t going to do any of that, so maybe having T’Challa here wasn’t so at all. Frankly, he wished his mom would stay away for another two months so that he could keep seeing T’Challa.

“Yeah, I know mom.”

“Mm. Well, thanks for calling, Erik but I gotta go. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Erik went downstairs, expecting T’Challa to still be in the bathroom and not in the living room on his laptop. T’Challa looked up at Erik and smiled.  _ It was so damn fake. _

Erik decided to be straight forward and ask, “What happened?”

T’Challa’s smile faltered a bit as he shook his head. “It’s nothing, Erik.” He looked back at his laptop. “Nothing you need to be worried about.”

With a skeptical look, Erik went to sit by him on the couch. “You could still tell me, though. I’d listen to you.” And Erik was telling the truth, he’d listen to T’Challa talk for hours, just to see him smile again.

T’Challa sighed and stopped typing on the keyboard. He slowly closed his laptop and placed it on the seat next to him. Erik readied himself to hear T’Challa’s rant but nothing came. Instead, he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

“I should start on dinner now.” 

Erik glanced at the clock, reading the 3:26 with uncertainty.

“It’s too early,” Erik spoke and noted the stiffness in T’Challa’s movements. He frowned when he was ignored, so he tried again. “I think you should wait until after four--”

“Erik!” 

Erik jumped a bit. He didn’t expect T’Challa to yell at him or turn around and give him another fake smile.

“Just-- Just let me cook us something. You don’t have to eat it now, but I have a lot of homework so I’m going to be busy for the rest of the night. Okay?”

Erik stared at him for a while, debating on whether to get angry and call him out. He would; he so did want to, but the look in T’Challa’s eyes mellowed his anger. Erik didn’t answer, deciding it was best to turn around and watch tv. He heard T’Challa exhale before moving about the kitchen, leaving Erik to his own thoughts.

He and T’Challa grew comfortable enough to talk about anything and yet, he wouldn’t tell him why he was crying. Maybe T’Challa never truly told him everything at all; maybe it was just stuff to appease him, for Erik was inevitably still a child.

A preteen at the most but he knew people thought differently-- T’Challa especially. He was a college freshman who had his own problems and worries, none of which included Erik. Erik was saddened by this because before he knew it he had… developed a crush on his babysitter who was five years older than him.

Erik groaned internally, trying to push those thoughts away but they always came back. For the last two weeks, T’Challa was all that plagued his mind. And to be honest, he hoped this last week would never end.

.

.

.

Erik woke up on the couch with the TV still on. He must have fallen asleep without even knowing it. He noticed a blanket covering him and knew it was T’Challa’s doing even though they barely talked today. Erik groaned just thinking about it, angry that it was still the same day; only a quarter till eleven. He yawned, standing up to go to his room when he heard voices just outside the front door. 

Erik grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, pleased that he could hear a little better now. Quietly he moved toward the door, recognizing T’Challa’s voice first but the other, he didn’t recognize. The door was cracked open a bit and luckily, Erik didn’t have to get that close to hear them talking. 

_ “... I said I was sorry.” _

It was Darnell, Erik sneered.

_ “You said that the last time,”  _ Erik noted the anger in T’Challa’s voice.

_ “And I’ll keep saying it. I mean come on, T’Challa, you know me? I’ll only ever love you, okay?” _

_ “Don’t touch me.” _

_ “Tsk, come on, T’Challa. Stop playing.” _

_ “I’m done… I’m through with this.” _

_ “Are you being serious?” _

_ “Very.” _

_ “Fine, your loss then.” _

Erik heard T’Challa say something in his native tongue and he was sure it was a curse word of some sort, considering the way he spat it out. At that moment, Erik intended to learn Xhosa when he got the chance. Maybe even have T’Challa teach him one day.

“Erik.”

Erik jumped when he heard T’Challa call his name. Shit, he’d been caught. He was sure T’Challa was going to be angry at him, but the look on his face told him otherwise. T’Challa didn’t look mad at all; a little embarrassed but not upset.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No…” Erik averted his eyes, not sure what to say.

“...You heard, didn’t you?”

“...Yeah… Sorry.”

T’Challa sighed, “You don’t need to say sorry. Actually, I’m the one who should say sorry, for yelling at you earlier.” He peered at Erik with sincerity. Even in the dim light, Erik could make out his regret. “You did nothing wrong, at all.”

Erik shrugged. “I know.”

T’Challa snorted, once again ruffling his hair. Erik moved out of reach, quickly trying to will his blush away. He quickly changed the subject but that didn’t stop the bubbling jealousy filling his gut. “Why’d you go out with someone like him?”

“Well, he was nice at first but then he slowly started showing his true colors.”

“What did he do?”

T’Challa hesitated before speaking with sadness in his tone. “He… cheated on me… twice.”

At that, Erik grimaced. If he could, he would beat the shit out of that dude right now. How could anyone cheat on T’Challa? “So he was  _ always _ an asshole then,” Erik stated as a fact and not a question.

T’Challa chuckled. “Yes, I guess you’re right.”

“You should have punched him.”

T’Challa laughed again. “Maybe I should have. I think I will next time I see him.”

“Have someone record it too, then put it online,” Erik added just to hear T’Challa laugh some more. He’d gone a full day without hearing it, so this made him happy.

“You come up with the best ideas.”

Erik smirked. “It just comes to me naturally.”

“Hahaha, you’re so cute.” T’Challa playfully flicked his forehead before walking past him. Erik frowned, knowing that the implications of that comment meant something totally different than what he wanted it to. T’Challa called him cute only because he was a child. 

Erik quickly retorted, thinking that this was the only time he would be able to say this. “He didn’t deserve you anyway.”

T’Challa paused, turning around to look at Erik.

“You deserve someone better… who will treat you right and all that…” The ‘like me’, he didn’t add. 

T’Challa smiled and Erik was once again captivated by it. “You’re a sweet kid, Erik. Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

At that moment, the word  _ ‘kid’  _ stung sweetly at the back of his mind.

  
  
  


***

T’Challa had a pool inside his house. Erik found this out when they went to his house on Thursday. T’Challa’s parents would be out of the house until Saturday morning for their anniversary trip and wanted T’Challa to watch Shuri during their absence. When they got to his house, he told Erik and Shuri to sit in the living room while he went to do whatever, in this massive mansion. After some time though, Erik got bored and decided to explore the house and he found much more than the first time he’d been here-- the pool being the newest. 

Erik walked around the vast expanse of the pool with his arms folded. He was bewildered at the fact that they had an indoor pool in the first place but nothing could have prepared him for the mini slide and mini-waterfall on the far side of it.

“Talk about over the top,” Erik said, bending down to swat at the water.

“I wanna swim!” Shuri cheered from behind him. 

“Yeah?” Erik turned around and pulled her away from the pool. “Why don’t you go ask your brother then?” He silently hoped his babysitter would agree. Erik knew he would because T’Challa was the epitome of a coddler. Particularly when it was the weekend, Erik got anything he wanted and with Shuri there to ask, it was a done deal.

“You don’t even have swim shorts, Erik,” T’Challa said when they finally found each other in the house.

“It’s fine, I’ll just wear these then we can wash them later.” He pointed down at his basketball shorts

T’Challa didn’t have to think long before agreeing. “I guess that’s fine.”

“Yes! Then I’ll go down first.”

“Wait, Erik. I need to supervise you.”

Erik scoffed. “I already know how to swim, don’t worry.” He ran down the hall before T’Challa could say anything else.

Erik was indeed a child at heart but who could blame him? It wasn’t every day he went on a waterslide in a mansion with an indoor pool. He sort of wished he could have invited his friends over but he wasn’t sure if T’Challa would want to babysit more children. At the same time, Erik was glad he didn’t invite them because that would mess up his plan.

Shuri was very intent on going swimming given how much whining she was doing earlier. But she was only four years old, which meant that she would need a guardian to get in the pool with her. Erik sure as hell wasn’t going to watch her so that left T’Challa-- the designated babysitter.

A sound echoed through the wide room as T’Challa came through the door carrying Shuri in his arms. She squirmed around with her little arm floaties, ready to get into the water. 

“Hold on, Shuri.” He chided lightly to the little girl.

Erik descended a bit more underwater, leaving everything above the tip of his nose on display. For this sight, he could hold his breath as long as he needed to. T’Challa walked out in swim shorts and they were short;  _ very  _ short. In addition to showing off those long legs, the babysitter was shirtless. Now, this is what they would call sexy and Erik was enjoying it. He continued to watch T’Challa as he put his sister into another floaty then got into the pool. She splashed about, splattering water all over T’Challa. Erik suppressed the urge to laugh at his attempts at stopping her. Eventually, he looked over at Erik languidly floating at the other side of the pool.

“Erik?” T’Challa said with a snicker. “What are you doing over there?”

“Seeing how long I can hold my breath.”

“Well don’t drown.”

“I won’t.”

Erik dived underwater, fast enough to give himself a head rush as he swam in T’Challa’s direction. Once the blurry blob was close enough he leaped out of the water and splashed it in T’Challa’s direction.

“Ah! Erik!” T’Challa yelped, instantly covering Shuri’s face. “Don’t splash, Shuri,” T’Challa ordered with a wide smile.

“Sorry.” That didn’t stop Erik from changing his angle and splashing T’Challa again.

T’Challa laughed and ended up pushing Shuri’s floaty out of the way to splash Erik back. Erik loved this feeling. The fact that he could make T’Challa laugh and have fun made his spirits soar at an all-time high. He was a kid,  _ yes, _ but even so, he had the power to make the person he liked, smile.

At some point they both stopped, the water still swaying between them. They were both breathing a little hard with amusement still etched in their expressions. It was then Erik had a sudden urge to tell T’Challa… tell him his feelings. He was sure to be rejected; he was sure to be looked down on. His heart wrenched at the thought of seeing T’Challa’s dismissal and disgust but… just maybe--

Shuri’s whine broke the silence between them, causing T’Challa to turn away. 

“Aww, Shuri.” He pulled her out of the floaty and hugged her close. “Were you mad we were ignoring you?”

She nodded through her sniffles.

“I’m sorry.” He kissed her cheek. “We’ll play with you from now on.” T’Challa looked toward Erik for further approval-- as if he needed it from a thirteen-year-old.

“Yeah, Shuri.” Erik swam closer and pinched the toddler’s cheeks. “We’ll play with you.” He smiled despite almost embarrassing himself. 

_ What was he thinking? Tell T’Challa about his crush? _

He could never do that, not now… maybe when he was older he could.  _ Would T’Challa even like him then? _

  
  


***

Today was the last day Erik would get to spend with T’Challa. He commented on it when they left T’Challa’s and went back to his. Erik thought it was best to get a lot of information out of his babysitter while he still had the chance. He started by asking him tons of random questions while he was busy cooking.

“What’s your favorite Tv show.”

“Mm? Nothing really.”

"Who's your favorite artist?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. I have many."

"Favorite food then?"

"Well, I like all types of food too. I don’t really like Greek food though."

Erik huffed in frustration. "What the hell, T'Challa. You’re not really answering any of my questions."

"It’s just that these are really hard for me to answer." T’Challa’s shoulders slumped.

"How though?"

"Ugh, Erik, I’m trying to cook.”

“You can still talk while doing that.”

“It is kind of hard to concentrate. How about you help me cook and I’ll  _ try _ and answer all your questions?”

"I don't know how to." Erik jumped down from the barstool and walked over to see what T'Challa was doing. "Spaghetti?"

"It’s easy you can do it."

“Fine.”

"Here." He handed Erik a spoon. "Stir these onions until they’re brownish."

“...Sure.”  _ Brownish huh?  _ Erik thought he could do that easily.

He watched the onions, stirring them every once in a while until he found himself looking over at T’Challa. The babysitter was bent over, trying to reach something under the cabinet. He chewed the inside of his mouth, attempting to look away but he couldn’t. Not even when T’Challa stood up and went to the sink to rinse the oven tray. Forget about boobs, something about T’Challa’s ass struck a chord within Erik that he never knew he had. Erik never truly understood what all those songs were talking about but now that he had a full view, he understood completely. Erik ended up leaning away from the stove, dragging the spoon over the edge of the pot to get a better look. He probably looked like an idiot right now, but something had peaked just then and Erik couldn’t get enough.

Suddenly, T’Challa looked over his way, resulting in Erik’s attempt to look away while somehow knocking over the pot of burnt onions with tons of hot oil splashing onto the floor and his hand.

“Ow!!” Erik started dramatically waving his hand back and forth.

“Erik!” T’Challa dropped the pan and rushed over, grabbing Erik’s hand. He quickly moved them over to the sink and put Erik’s hand under the faucet of cold running water. Erik sighed with relief as the back of his hand was doused in cold water. Furthermore, T’Challa’s warm chest was pressed into his back, had him shuffling a bit. He felt T’Challa run a gentle thumb over the spot that was burnt and noticed it turning a bit darker.

“Are you okay?” T’Challa asked-- his tone and face seeped with genuine frantic worry. “Does it still hurt? We need to go to the emergency room.” T’Challa concluded by himself.

“We don’t need to do that. I’m fine.” 

“No-- we need to go,” T’Challa said rushing to the pantry and grabbing a zip lock bag then rushing to the freezer.

“It’s just a little burn, T’Challa. It’ll go away.” This wasn’t the first time Erik had burned himself to the point that his skin blistered. With continuous ice presser, it went away in a couple of days. 

“Bast, your mom’s going to kill me,” T’Challa said running over to place a bag of ice on Erik’s wet hand. 

“T’Challa.” He ignored Erik and instead moved about the kitchen trying to find his cellphone.

“T’Challa!” Erik tried again, watching as the panicking man found his cellphone.

“I have to tell you, mom… Dammit--” Erik sighed and walked over to T’Challa just as he was face-timing his mom.

They told her the situation and Erik watched as T’Challa rambled on guiltily. His mom calmed T’Challa down, telling him that it shouldn’t be that bad which concluded the situation. He was once again reminded that T’Challa was only his babysitter and he was getting  _ paid  _ to watch him; watching Erik was literally his job. 

“That’s enough cooking for you tonight, Erik,” T’Challa said after hanging up the phone. The babysitter retrieved the bag of ice previously dropped in the sink and handed it back to Erik. He took it and stared at the back of his hand thinking that tomorrow T’Challa was going to leave Erik’s heart in shambles.

“Erik?” T’Challa leaned forward and moved some of the stray locks off of Erik’s forehead. “What’s wrong? Does it still hurt?”

“...Nothing.” 

“Okay. Well, we should find something to strap the bag to your hand so that you can still play your video games.” T’Challa walked out of the room leaving Erik to his uncertainties. 

  
  


***

Erik could have cried with how reluctant he was to let T’Challa go. But it was already too late, his mom was going to be home in a few hours and T’Challa was going to leave.

“Fuck everything,” Erik mumbled into his pillow.

“Erik,” He quickly turned around to find T’Challa standing at his door, “I don’t have a problem with you cursing but I don’t think your mom’s going to like it very much.”

“Yeah, she’d whoop my ass, if she ever heard me.”

“Then practice now. No more cursing okay?”

“She won’t be here for a while though.”

“Erik.” T’Challa scolded. “Come on, listen to me just this once.”

“Fine.” He said, only so he could see that smile again. “Um, T’Challa?” Erik said before T’Challa left the room.

“Mm?” T’Challa turned back around. “What is it?”

Erik sat up on the bed and gathered the courage to tell his babysitter what he did. T’Challa noticed Erik’s conflicted look and sat on the bed next to him. Erik looked towards the dresser, knowing that the ring he took from T’Challa’s suitcase was hidden there. He never got around to sneaking it back into his suitcase but now since he’s leaving he might as well tell the truth.

“What’s wrong?” T’Challa repeated as he sat down on the bed, watching Erik head toward his dresser. He opened and pulled something out that T’Challa couldn’t see. Erik bashfully made his way back over to T’Challa and slowly opened his palm, showing T’Challa the ring.

T’Challa looked down at the ring then back to Erik with a confused look. “...Where did you get that? I’ve been looking for it.”

“I kinda... stole it, when you first got here.” He spoke nonchalantly. “I figured you’d get mad and leave.”

“You wanted to get rid of me?” He said, purely curious as to why.

“No, that was only in the beginning… not now.” Erik spoke softly, grimacing slightly when T’Challa took the ring away from him.

T’Challa smiled sweetly, “I was afraid I’d lost it. It was my grandfather’s and is very special to me. Thank you for giving it back to me, Erik.” 

“You’re not mad?”

T’Challa patted the space beside him, motioning Erik to sit down. “No, I’m not angry. I’m only glad you didn’t end up hating me. I had such a fun time with you.”

“... Me too.”

“You’re... cheeky but you're still funny and kind. I’m sure you’ll grow up to be a great man.”

As cliche as that sounded, Erik couldn’t help but turn away with the heat rising to his cheeks. “I know.” 

They went downstairs to eat lunch and Erik was glad that it wasn’t a school day so that he could spend more time with T’Challa. They went through the usual routine, eat, watch movies and play video games. It wasn’t long before his mom came through the door, bringing with her kisses and gifts. Erik was seriously happy his mom was home but at the moment T’Challa was the only thing that really mattered. He doubted he’d ever seen T’Challa again since he was transferring to a different campus next semester. Erik found it extremely disheartening.

“Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Ms. Stevens.”

“It was no trouble T’Challa. I’ve heard so many good things about you from Erik.” 

T’Challa looked at Erik with a raised brow. “Really?”

Erik went poker-faced. “I didn’t say that much.”

“Don’t lie. You said enough to write a novel,” Erik’s mother laughed as she dug through her bag.

“That’s so cute.” Erik’s jaw tightened at T’Challa’s  _ “compliment.” _

“Right?” She finally fished out the gift from her duffle bag and handed it to T’Challa. “I thought I’d give you a very late high school graduation gift.”

“It’s very beautiful. Thank you.” Erik watched T’Challa put the beaded bracelet on his wrist.

The grown-ups spoke for a while longer and Erik made sure to stare at T’Challa to remember his every expression. Maybe he’d ask his mom to see that Halloween selfie they took together, despite wanting to forget that whole situation. 

Eventually, his babysitter had to leave. With a heavy heart, he watched T’Challa get into his car and wave goodbye. He waited until the car disappeared around the corner before turning back to the house.

“Mom.” He asked on their way back inside.

“Yes?”

“Would it be wrong if I dated someone older than me? Like when I’m an adult?”

His mom frowned at the question but eventually replied. “Well, it depends on how old we’re talking.” She locked the door behind her. “She better not be fifty while you’re twenty or something.”

“Like Auntie May and her husband?”

“Ex-husband.” She sighed. “You know he ran off with a younger woman.”

“Yeah… well, mine’s not that much older.”

“Yours?” She seemed to take an interest. “How old are we talking?”

“… Just five years older.” Erik left his mom standing at the entryway and went to the living room to turn on his video games. 

“Oh God,” Before long, his mom came to stand by the couch and stared at Erik. “Erik… don’t tell me…” Her eyes were wide and her voice was shaky as she came to the realization.

Erik shrugged, watching as the game menu loaded up. “What? You were the one that told me that you can't help who you fall for.”

“God… you're gonna give me an aneurysm.” His mom sat on the couch, exasperated. “Please don’t tell me you told him.”

“Nope, not yet.”

“Yet?” He smirked as his mom flopped back on the couch. 

“Mhm.”

“Oh, honey, you best keep praying because I’m not sure how all of this is going to go down.”

“Don’t worry mom, it’ll all work out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! On to the next part where Erik is in college and it focuses more on T'Challa's feelings.  
> For those who don't like Linda, sorry, cause she's going to make a couple more appearances. 😅
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Babysitter AU fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426003) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
